the bonds of friendship
by drakeowner42
Summary: My own story and my own characters. I don't mind fan-art or suggestions to fan-fic. In this future the world has become a much better place where pretty much everyone has a HNW (HubNet Watch). Young Drake now graduating his final year of school, to become a HubNet champion.
1. Chapter 1

The bonds of friendship.

Hello everyone this is drakeowner42 i'm back and i have a new idea in my head and i cant wait till you read it so far i have a growing interest in league of legends. A game i don't know much about it but the greenscorpion and some other youtubers know and you can learn more about it and i learn more after i get it later. Then i thought of edolas and earthworld in fairy tail...

Natsu: you called.

No i didn't i was mentioning it.

Natsu: right what about the fairy tail fanfic you wrote it's not there.

Ya i realized how terrible it was and ditched the idea. Then moved to NaLu fanficing.

Natsu: NaLu. Who's that.

Thats the shipping name for you and Lucy.

Natsu: um... i need to review my contract...

You didn't sign a contract.

Natsu: so im a slave.

No that was ditched a long time ago. I pay you guys $5 per chapter in your story and i let you live in the imaginary penthouse that everyone reading this should think that this is where it takes place before the story begins and we get to the real setting.

Natsu: so you're like a director and were the cast.

Ya i guess.

Natsu: cool. So whats the idea you have.

Well first... EVERYONE GET IN HERE.

㈸1 (lots of people running in.)

Ok announcement you are now being paid an extra $4 for helping me with this story.

Lucy: what is the story.

Well i thought i'd make my own characters and story from scratch and use magic like abilities i heard or seen.

(Noticing curiosity has been spiked)

Ya so the main character's name is Drake sorry its a little repetitive with my stories. But i'm not rolling in this story. I write it no fourth wall breaking. ( discription of what the fourth wall for one of the reviewers of my piridi story.) (the fourth wall is the barrier between what is reality for me and the characters in the story.) But i will add in little notes with this. N/A which means not affiliated. And for you readers you can send a review on something for the story and i'lll look through them and decide if i want to put it in the next chapter or in a future chapter. So in this there are weapons, magic, magic weapons, and occasionally stuff from my reality. Hint like yugioh, pokemon, etc. So let get under way.

(Side note i do not mind what you think of the characters and i don't care if you want to make fan art. If you do you can send it to me through my email which is hopefully under my account settings that your able to see. I hope.)

Chapter one: a new dawn.

This story takes place in a world where it is almost modern as the world we live in but with magic outside and inside of cities. And within cities there are domes where tournaments take place see who is the strongest. (N/A there will be no gore or anything of the such. Even if there are blades.) The weapons do not harm others but there is alternate reality which is used for battles between two or more individuals who want or desire a battle. As we come closer and closer to a city we come to meet the main character Drake. He treats everything like a videogame since the battles take place like one in an alternate space that people can enter if a battle was examined from the outside of the alternate reality it looks like there just standing there but within the network it's a full on battle where take for example it was done between a split between two sidewalks and two people wanted to battle they could set up a network through their HubNet Watch or HNW and set up an alternate battlefield in the middle of the street but like the moving cars and stuff become obstacles if one was hit by a ca4 they would take damage to their HP, life points, LP, or hit points whatever you want to call it. They start with 100% percent and dwindle down each others points down to zero, (kind of like yugioh.)

Drake is a 13 almost 14 year old boy waiting to go and explore the world and become the digital overlord. But he has to get through his last year of school first. (Side note the kids go to school from normal kindergarten to 9th grade. grade k-2 are for 3 years one for each grade like normal. Grades 3-9 are half that like 3 is september to January 4th to February to july then summer then it repeats with higher grades. Until 9th which is 4 years. Pretty much getting a bachelor's degree but they don't receive a bachelor's degree. They can choose to go to college for as long as they want or do whatever they want. Money is earned through battles you spend your points to buy things by using the scanners at the store. The benefit of college is you get extra points which means more money. There's no worries for houses houses are free and now worries on other world problems because they were solved. (These are excuses to make it longer.) Now lets get to young Drake's adventure.

Opening theme: protectors of earth two steps from hell.

The song is not bad even if the people that made it use the h word its still good. Most of this music you'll hear on Commercial and movies. And it's all orchestrated.

Drake pov.

Oh my goodness is class ever going to end. I sat there waiting for the final bell to ring. When all of a sudden BRING BRING... the bell goes off i start to leave. When i hear Drake Matthew Cole get back here. One problem with my teacher. Its my mom. You forgot your key again. I'll be home by five sharp or maybe 15 minutes late or early depends on traffic. My mom said. Sorry its these sweat pants i decided to wear everything just keeps slipping out of them. I said apologizing. Well make sure when you get home you call me alright unlike last week mister. She said taking that certain tone that a parent takes when irritated. Sorry i add a reminder for 10 minutes from now. I said. Alright make it there safely and remember homework and chores before battles. Said my mom. Alright see you in two hours.

As soon as i left the school i started to run straight to hidden spot. A place where Alex and I battle. Alex is in my class and same age as me we like the games and everything but when it comes to battling were polar opposites i use fire and ice while he uses water and light. But were still friends no matter what happens. Until today.

Yo alex im here ready to battle. I yelled i saw him and a random man i have never seen. They were standing there like they were having a staring contest. Then i realized they were battling. And something was different about alex his clothes on the outside of the field were torn and on his left side it was like it was being cut. I activated my HNW and opened the battlefield and saw in horror that the man was holding alex cutting him with his saber. I thought that real damage couldn't be done since my dad worked for the company that made HNW's in the first place it was made to be a safe place to battle. I heard the gruff man's voice talking to me but couldn't understand. I tuned back in and heard him asking who i was. Who are you kid. Said the gruff man. Its drake. What are you doing with Alex. Oh just teaching him not to pick a fight with strangers. But why he so beat up and why are his clothes in the real world torn almost to shreds. Because when you fight me you deal with real damage. I checked Alex's health bar it read 1%. With no hesitation at all i fired the strongest attack i knew at him. I grabbed alex and moved him to safety from the new fight that started. Before i started a tracking beacon and sent an email to the police my friends and both my parents.

Chapters end

Credit song: heart of courage; two steps from hell

As explained earlier you can contribute something to this story and you can create fanart. If you need more of a description of the three characters so far drake is blue eyed black haired 13 almost 14 year old boy who normally wears jeans and black, blue, or red shirts, with his NHW on his right arm. Alex is the same way only he wears red, green, or yellow shirts and has his NHW on his left. How their characters look well there's more of an explanation next chapter. Drakes mom's name is Julie Cole. For school she dresses like a teacher should. But at home she wears purple, pink and blue colored shirts and any for of pants for girls. Ya sorry when it comes to clothes i'm terrible at descriptions.

So sorry for terrible descriptions and the ideas have come from so far Gray, Natsu, and Lucy.

Lucy: heres a great question... what are you going to do about new fairy tail fanfic.

Was about to get there. I have destroyed that story and thrown it in the fire of death. But i am replacing it with a NaLu story.

Lucy: NaLu what or who is that.

NaLu is the shipping name for you and Natsu.

Natsu: i was summoned. What am i need for.

i was explaining to Lucy who NaLu is.

Natsu: oh i got that earlier.

Everyone: see you next time.

Bye guys.


	2. Chapter 2

The bonds of friendship

I hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter because now there's more and more descriptions of the two friends character design in the alternate reality. So lets get some more ideas from some more people. Alright guys do you have suggestions. Yes Dark Pit.

Dark Pit: well it seems you, me and Pit have an interest in league of legends so how about maybe some of their friends are like that.

I like it lets add that to the end of the chapter maybe or middle i don't which but i still like it. Anyone else. Ya Pit.

Pit: well how about their design we could implement work for their alternate forms with megaman starforce design for Drake's alternate design only with red and blue colors with a green visor. And a dragon cannon arm but it's not a cannon it's where his blades come out.

I like it. What about Alex's design.

Pit: Alex is like a Bass like character from megaman nt battles, but without the cape and whole different textures. Instead of smooth surfaces he has sharp edges on his arms and by his boots. He doesn't have the crest but he has a symbol in the shape of a upside down triangle.

Alright. Thats really good. And i see Viridi's school teaching is working especially in vocabulary. Alright any more ideas. No. Dang, alright lets get started.

These characters are of my own creation and i don't mind fanart of them if you want you can send them to me through my email. If it's not in my settings that it lets you see or under my profile its drakeowner42 . Alright lets get on with the story.

Chapter 2: battle till the end.

Opening theme: protector of earth, two steps from hell.

Listen to it before reading then heres another song to listen to while during the battle.

Battle theme: To Glory, two steps from hell.

Last time we got to Drake went to his and Alex' hidden spot where they freely battle. But when Drake arrived he found out that Alex was attacked by a stranger. While Alex fought the man the damage that was taken was real damage. Which was shown outside of the alternate reality. Before a new battle between the stranger and Drake, Drake contacted the police, his friends, and his parents, after he sent the contacts he set up a tracking beacon so they could find where they were.

Drake POV

Who are you and how did you get here. I yelled out to the strange man standing in front of me. I followed your friend and told him it's dangerous to be alone. So i attacked him forced him to a battle where the damage is real then you showed up right before I could finish him off. He stated. With those words in my mind i instantly took action launching my strongest fire attack at him. Great fire dragons fire sphere. I yelled. There was a difference between my strongest attack and my ultimate attacks. But when i looked at his health bar he took 10% damage it normally takes everyone one down by 80% leaving them with 20% health and my fire damage with its full damage going through what ever armor they wore. I was caught off guard. He merely laughed. Thats the best you can do. I have fought better dragon spells then that. He chuckled but he suddenly got serious and quick too. He pulled a giant buster blade. Those swords are huge. It as if i was standing in front of an evil version of cloud from final fantasy. He started to swing it around like Ike from fire emblem it scared me but i wasnt done yet i still had my katana and my blaze sword. I charged at him. For a split second i caught him off guard. But he fired a kunai at my and dragged me in and punched me. I looked at my health bar he did 40% in one attack good but not good enough. I drew my katana a charged at him at full speed. Catching him off guard i got in as many slashes as i could before i kicked off of him. I checked his health bar 40% damage done it seems the armor he was wearing could knock down the damage of magic and weapon him at 50% and i at 60% i knew this was going to be my toughest fight ever.

Meanwhile at Alyssa's house.

Alyssa POV

Ugh i'm so bored i wonder if Alex or Drake want to hang out. I said to myself. Until i heard my NHW go off. It was and SOS from Drake.

Dear friends, family, and police.

At the time you are getting this i have set up a tracking beacon that will lead you to me and Alex. We need medical soon i arrived at Alex and mine secret spot when i saw Alex with a strange older man in his mid 30s i got a closer look at Alex he was cut and was bleeding, but the stranger was 5 feet away from him. I opened the battlefield and found that the guy was doing real damage i am now battling him to keep him here until help arrives.

Please hurry im not sure how long i can keep him here.

Please help. And sincerely Drake.

Oh my i need to get there and fast. I said. I found at the bottom of the email there was a link that said beacon signal i then started to follow the directions to there hideout. Secretly i always liked those two and i know they like me too. But when it gets down to feelings i just can't be sure of them. I have strong feelings for Drake. And i enjoy Alex a lot like a really great friend. But i don't know if those two have the same way with me. I kept running and eventually fell to the ground being so tired running 4 blocks was tough, but then i remembered what was at stake i got back up and kept running when i finally arrived i entered the battlefield. When i first entered i noticed the battle between the strange man and Drake. Then i saw Alex's limp body. I ran right to his side. And yelled out to Drake. Drake i'm going to do everything within my power to keep alex with us until the medics arrive. He nodded and pushed that sorry loser back. I saw how angry Drake was he was pushing the guy that was twice his size back 1 foot after another. But i focused back on Alex and pulled out my healing instrument. (N/A league of legends reference.) My Etwahl i strummed the harp piano to make a healing healing song it seemed to be working. But i then noticed the strange man shove Drake and jrun towards me his buster blade was huge and intimidating before he could get close i fired and energy ball. It didn't do any do any damage but it knocked him back, i then set up an energy shield to protect us.

Drake POV

Im thankful that Alyssa got here just in time. I thought. I charged back to the man but this time switched to my magic blade. Great fire dragon's blade was my magical fire katana and when i pulled it out it caught him off guard because i changed blades so quickly. I attacked with multiple slashes then left with punching then kicked off of him and landed. I checked his health bar. He was down to his last 20% i knew if i could pull something off like that i could end it but right then he dashed at me at unseen speed stopped in front of me and attacked at unseen speed when i he landed one last punch i fe

l to the floor. I checked my health i had taken 59%. I was at my last health the edge of the end. 1%! He picked me up and tossed my to the edge of the field standing right above me with his blade right above me. He started to thrust his blade down on me before i saw multiple attacks hit him i looked around and only saw Alyssa and Alex who was now on his feet with healed wounds but was still low on health. They both hurried over to me. Alyssa took immediate attention to my wounds. When Alex and I got back up the strange man was dashing towards us. Alex was caught off guard and i was standing there doing nothing. But right before he could lay a finger on us. I bursted into flames. I had changed into my flame king armor. I was still covered in flames, both Alex and and the stranger were caught off guard. I charged at him no weapon but myself. Great flame dragons special attack: destruction talon. I shouted. I had just used an attack i had never used before the attack kept moving him closer and closer to the edge of the battlefield until he touched the edge and electrocuted him from his last point of damage to none. The battlefield closed the stranger, Alex, and i all collapsed to ground. The last thing i saw was an ambulance then everything faded to black.

When i finally awoke there was my parents and Alyssa sxt to my bed. They spread apart so i could see Alex sitting there still breathing. Thank goodness. I looked over to the older man next to me he was having troubles breathing but he was still alive.

Chapter 2s end

Credit theme: heart of courage, two steps from hell.

I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter new hopefully by tomorrow. And the next day i will update my pokemon fan fic, the day after that piridi fanfic. And saturday hopefully update all of them and create new NaLu fanfic. So thanks for reading.

Extras: Alyssa's alternate world look looks like Sona and Miku Hatsune put together Miku kind of dressing and Sona's musical instrument talent with the etwahl and also Miku's talent in vocal music with Sona's hair color blue all the way down to the tips of her hair which is yellow. But outside the alternate reality its like the opposite Alyssa wears a dress like Sona's and has miku's hair color which is a straight light blue color. But she also dress casually she'll wear blue, red, and green colored shirts with any kind of pants that females wear. Again not good with clothes, so no offence. Alyssa also has a crush on Drake. And Drake is the same. But they just can't say anything because they are to scared to say anything to each other because they're scared of rejection. But that's normal for people. I hope i helps and i hope guys enjoy the music that i am presenting to you guys. Thanks for reading again and i'll see you guys either tonight or tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The bonds of friendship.

Alright chapter 3 of my new fanfiction that have my own characters my own story so starting after this chapter i will start taking ideas from you guys. Now time for funny stuff in the intro.

Everyone: NO IT IS NEEDED.

No it's not it just makes you guys feel more important.

(BEEP BEEP BEEP)

What in the world is that. Has someone infiltrated this place. Lets see. What, what is that thing.

Pit: what is what... what is that thing.

Dark Pit: oh thats creepy. Oh shoot it moving.

I checking every camera... ahhh it right there. Oh shoot. Its still moving. Alright two teams find out where it is now Natsu and Lucy you two take the upstairs Pit and Viridi take that hallway. And Dark Pit and Phosphora take downstairs. And everyone else with me. Were taking the basement.

Viridi: what about the air vents.

Nothing can fit in those, those things are a few cm wide and an inch tall. So its fine. Flashlights just in case and walkie talkies to communicate with each other. See you guys after the story.

Chapter 3: recovery.

Chapter opening theme: protectors of the earth: two steps from hell.

song to listen to during the chapter: after the fall: two steps from hell.

Last time Drake had a very difficult battle against the mysterious man after the battle ended both Alex, Drake, and the mystery man Collapsed from the damage they took. When Drake finally woke up he woke up in the hospital with Alex on his right and the mysterious man on his left. What happens next only one can tell.

Alyssa POV

It was just me and Drake with an unconscious Alex and unknown man. The nurse walked in with Drake's food i took it from her and thanked her and placed his food on the table in front of him. I cant use my arms. He said. I knew he was lying but i fed him anyway. After he was done eating he told me there should be a clipboard at the end of each of the beds and told me to check the strangers clipboard for his name. I did as he told me and searched. I eventually found it and read it aloud. Jayden Thomas. We thought about it for a little but went back to the two of us. I got close but i then realized he moved over a little bit for me to squeeze in next to him. I did and he wrapped his arm around me. I teased him. Your arms are not broken. He snickered i looked at him he turned and looked at me i knew i had a twinkle in my eye because he smiled then. BOOP. He said as he poked my nose. I laughed. We sat there for a little bit picking at straws with chapsticks (n/a oldies reference sortof.) Eventually we finally started to talk.

Hey Alyssa. He said. Ya. I answered. I was wondering. No not wondering. I'm going to flat say it, no matter what happens. He stated in a louder tone. He calmed down and then proceeded to talk. Alyssa i have always had feelings for you ever since we met i truly mean that and nothing can change that even if you don't feel the same said. I was shocked. I sat there a little bit longer. But when he turned around i had noticed that he thought i had turned him down. Instantly i wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his ear. I have felt the same way ever since then too. His next action took me by surprise. He whipped around. And then i seemed like time had stopped. He had just kissed me. His first and my first kiss. We had always been teased about it at school. I guess now they can't anymore. It seemed like it lasted for hours, but really it was Alex's fault we broke the kiss.

Drake POV

Well it has finally happened. I thought. I thought i was rejected but it was just shock that had gotten to her. We both liked each other and there was nothing that could change that. No i don't think like is the word i think we went beyond that, i think he hit love from that moment, to bad Alex had to ruin it. Well here i thought we were a bunch of friends but now it's a bunch of friends with a love couple in the midst of it. He said. We both blushed to crimson red. He laughed. I know when i'm not needed. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. He said as he left the room. I was going to ask where he was going but gave up on it when he left. So after he left, Alyssa laid her head on my shoulder i followed and laid my head on her head we sat there for awhile. The doctor came in and noticed us just sitting there. He told us that Alex had left earlier and said that i was happy to leave when ever i felt like. So with that me and Alyssa got out of our position and left, thanking the doctors and nurses as we passed by. When we finally got out of the hospital we both went to my house it was around 5 o'clock so when we arrived we had the leftover in the fridge, because my parents had gone on a date. So we sat there we got bored and started watching Netflix, we agreed on watching something we both liked. Being like little children that we liked to act as we decide to watch some yugioh. (N/A i don't know why people think that yugioh and stuff is a child's game. It requires good strategy and knowing how to play your cards right. Like playing clash of clans or poker. Would you consider those childish. No, no you wouldn't.) So watched it for a while, eventually we both fell asleep. By the next morning we just stayed there for awhile. My parents knocked on the door and came in and noticed us sitting there they told us there was breakfast down stairs and they left a note on the counter of where they were going. They left and it was just me and Alyssa. I liked the sound of that.

Chapter 3's end.

Credit theme: heart of courage: two steps from hell.

I hope you guys are enjoying this new story and in this chapter we focused on the romance side of this story so i hope next time we can put both together so again i hope you enjoyed it and that you will review and like this story.


	4. Chapter 4

The bonds of friendship.

The new instalment to my own created story so heres chapter 4 of Drake's adventure. So are there any ideas for today.

Phosphora: oh i got one.

Alright shoot.

Phosphora: alright how about someone new comes to town and the new kid in class.

Ok can i get some more build up on this character to create.

Palutena: well since Drake has a girlfriend how about this new character is also female and Alex has a crush on her.

Ok thats great but more of a description on the character like clothes personality.

Pit: a personality like mine.

So free spirited girl.

Pit: ya pretty much.

Well that 3/4s a character time for the last quarter. What does this character look like.

Everyone:㈴8

Great we're going to spend the whole chapter like this.

Hades: i have a suggestion.

Hades just my luck what ya got.

Hades: i say the girl dress like a normal girl in 9th grade girl would.

First off there is no normal in the world never will second not good with female clothing.

Hades: Well you have female friends right.

Ok this opening section is over disclaimer and music quick.

These are copyrighted to me but i do not mind fan art and you can send it to me through email. Thank you for reading and enjoy the story so far.

Opening music protectors of the earth by two steps from hell.

Chapter 4

Drake POV

It had been a week since alex and i were put in the hospital by Jayden Thomas a mysterious man still in the hospital it didn't seem likely that he would survive the next few weeks but the doctor said it would be a 50 50 chance. But he seem well for now he could at least talk now. He didn't remember anything that happened that day. It seemed like he was being mind controlled or something like that. I said. Drake! Shouted my mother it was again friday and class was taking forever we were taking a test Alyssa and i had finished and were discussing about Jayden when the door to the class opened. And a girl walked in and took the seat behind Alex my mother got in front of the class and asked the new girls to stand. Class this is Aubrey Sky she is new here she has recently moved here from... said my mother. She had forgotten just like some other things she forgets. Tengom city. Tengom city is the biggest city in all of the world. (Tengom is a reference to the sandslash pokemon i caught in the original yellow version game boy color game. He is the strongest pokemon on the team being level 30 followed by pikachu being level 26.) I looked over at Alex he was staring in awe at the new girl. Dude snap out of it you're drooling. I said. Dude i can't help it shes so hot. He said. She overheard our conversation. And looked at both of us observing the positions we were in i was in the position of communication with Alex while Alex was in the position of being an awe struck creep. if him drooling wasn't enough. Alyssa leaned over to me. Whats happening? She asked. I have no idea. I replied. Then she looked at Alyssa again observing. Then when she started talking we all leaned into hear. From what i have observed so far is you and her are in a relation with each other you are his friend and the teacher is your mother. The 3 of us sat there stunned from how she deduced that. How? I asked. Genes between her and you. How she talks to you and how you are acting towards him. She said. Alright so how about we get some introductory going. Im Drake. I said. Im Alyssa. She said. And im Alex. He said. Nice meet all of you. As from the introduction your mother gave you already know who i am. she said. Yep. I said. Your pretty. Alex said. Aubrey blushed. Alex was losing his mind right now being in a conversation he really shouldn't be in because he hadn't finished his test. I flipped as my mother looked our way. I grabbed Alex and positioned him back so he could finish his test. Right as my mother stood to check on everything i had fixed Alex to make it look like he was doing his test. But he wasn't because he was lost in his own little world. I took his pencil and filled in his last two questions. Since he would never get to them until it was too late. With his last two questions done he fell onto his desk from right at that moment i knew he was completely out of it. Dude, wake up you're going to get us in trouble. My mother looked and i completely jumped when she told me to come to her desk with here devil's eyes. What are you doing? She asked. Nothing. I said nervously. She looked at me questionably. Did you introduce yourself to the new girl.

Mom. I shouted/whispered. Did you? (Sigh) yes... how is that relevant to this? I asked. Shes your new classmate and also the shock you had 3 minutes ago was a clear indicator that something had happened and i wanted to make sure you introduced yourself. She said. (Facepalm) this is so embarrassing. I said. Go sit down it's time to correct the test. I walked back to my desk.

1 hour later.

Finally class is done for the week. I said. Me, Alex, and Alyssa walked to our once secret place (up until of last week.) To have our everyday practice battle. Because this summer not only would we be free from school but the majors tournament was happening and we were both signed up and we couldn't wait. Before we opened the field we heard. Whats all of this. We turned to look who had spoken to us. Alex jumped, it was Aubrey. She looked at everything. So you two are going to open the field to have a battle. Then you should let me join the fun too.

To Be Continued.

Ending theme heart of courage, two steps from hell.

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and of course last chapter i forgot to end the story with the end the little adventure in this hut place i call home... at least in your imaginations it is.

Natsu: what was that thing last time we never found it?

It was my prototype fnaf characters, the one we were looking for was springtrap that's the 5 time he's escaped this year. Right now i have 2 prototypes one ov0f course of springtrap and the other one is of Foxy they're were made to help me work around this place. And i forgot to finish the settings. So they sometimes walk around i need to finish them. But besides that im also planning on writing new content so...

(Knock, knock, knock, knock.)

Oh they're here. Hello Satan Jacob nice to see you and everyone else made it fine.

Satan/Sadou: hello Drakeowner i see everyone's doing well and just call me by my earth name.

Whatever sadao Maou. Anyway some of my new content is coming and one is based on the anime the devils a part timer. So i'll see you guy in the next chapter and in my other stories.


End file.
